cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kortaenica
and |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nation Information Located in the gently rolling hills of what was previously Southern England, Kortaenica is a nation of harmony and peace. Founded in the great year of 2007, by the Great Council of Eld, she has had a stable environment designed to nurture and nourish her populace ever since. Her citizens are all considered equal, to the extent that there is no one single leader. Kortaenica has never relied heavily on technology, instead preferring the stability of a strong infrastructure. Kortaenicans also believe this to help create their immense sense of well-being that is present in the majority of their lives. Government The main Governing body of Kortaenica is an elected council of 24 members, named "The Grand Council" (or simply "The Council" to non-Kortaenicans), with each councillor from one of the twenty-four regions. All Kortaenicans aged 21 and older are entered for the regional elections, and their decision for who they will vote for is based upon intellectual capabilities, empathy and wisdom. Elections are held every two years, yet they are staggered, so that each month of those two years an election is being held in one region. This is to reduce stagnance, whilst maintaining a stable Grand Council. The Grand Council of Kortaenica oversees, elects, and guides the following sub-councils: *Agricultural Council *Industrial Council *Education Council *Financial Council *Military Council *Domestic Council Generally, there will be three Grand Council councillors at the head of each sub-council, though this may change in times of need. Education Kortaenicans are taught English, French, German, Japanese, Euronese and Chinese from birth. Aswell as this, the now primarily extinct language of Dutch is the main language in the household. At the age of two, Kortaenicans attend the Initiation Academy, where they are taught basic Latin and Greek, Maths, Science, Politics and fourty-two types of martial arts. This education lasts for two years, until they are four. At this age, they attend the Urban Academy. They spend the next ten years studying the core subjects, as well as Sociology, Loptus, Technology, Art, Religious Education and Morality, Dextifology, History and Global Law. During this time they also learn an added eighty-four forms of fighting. When they are at the age of fourteen, students are permitted to drop all but their core subjects to specialize in four subjects. These may be previously studied subjects, but also may be new ones, such as Agriculturilisation, Militarisation, Domestic Studies etc. They study these for an added four years. When eighteen, students may carry on as before, or persue one-five specialist subjects. This lasts until they are twenty-one, at which point they may graduate from education. During these three years, they may finalize their knowledge of fighting by learning the final thirty-seven forms of martial arts. Military There is no standing military force in Kortaenica, as it is felt unrequired. All Kortaenicans are trained in at least 126 methods of self-defence, and this includes fire-arms training. In the event of war, volunteers are selected from the able-bodied Kortaenicans who are between 21 and 55.